As It Comes Our Way
by canti32
Summary: A tale the birth, death, and revival of the human speicies. This story starts before and ends after the events of Evangelion. PG 13 for cursing, rating may go up. ShinjiAsuka


A/N: Welcome to my first fic, As It Comes Our Way, a project that will more than likely finish with over a hundred-thousand words, pending reader interest. This story will start with the creation of the angels, their impact through history, and at the end of this chapter will be the birth of Shinji Ikari. A couple more things about this story, the main pairing will be Shinji and Asuka. No Exceptions. For my reasoning behind this read my profile. It will also give an insight into some nuances of my writing style. I will make up some of the events in this story, don't complain "Oh that didn't happen! This story sucks!" If you have any complaints leave a review, **WITH YOUR NAME!!!** so I can debate with you. If you feel compelled to drag personal insults into the picture, email me and I can settle the argument without getting my story banned. Well enough blabbering, on with the story! P.S. I am NOT religious, but since religion is so closely tied into Eva, I'm gonna improvise. Deal. : )

_**As It Comes Our Way**_

It all started before the concept of time had been instituted. God had created the world, and after his rest, started on creating the perfect being to inhabit his perfect world. It started with the first of his future personal guard, or angels as they would come to be known, Lilith. God created her in his image, and while she was perfect for his knew world, his own commandments prevented creation in the name of vanity, so she was set aside. He then created the second angel, an angel of pure strength, with an affinity for fire and hatred. He would become God's right hand angel, known as Lucifer. Much later he would revolt against his creator. God, caught up in the excitement of creating new life then precede to create 15 more angels, each with his or her own special attribute. Sachiel the angel of the water, third to be born to God. Shamsel, angel of the day was fourth. Fifth, sixth, and seventh were Ramiel, Gaghiel, and Israfel, angels of thunder, fish, and music respectivly. The angel of birth, Sandalphon followed. Next were the brothers Matariel and Sahaqiel, angels of rain and the sky. Ireul, Leliel, Bardiel, and Zeruel, fear, night, pain, and strength were meant to inspire great fear in those who glimpsed them. Even God him self was afraid of these children, a crucial mistake he would later pay for. Arael, the angel of curiosity was a means to repent for the last four of his children. Next was Armisael, the angel of courage, and the only child of God's to be completely formed away from God's image. Finally there was Tabris. An Angel so small, and so insignificant because God was tired. To Tabris, God gave the greatest gift of all. He gave Tabris free will, which made him the only angel to chose his own path through life. Tabris quickly became the favorite, because God would love to place him in a tough situation, and see how Tabris would get out of it. God was very happy with his children, but was still disappointed because he never found the perfect creature to inhabit his paradise. It was then that Lilith, the first angel, who was the most perfect being created suggested that god place all of the gifts given to his children into her, and divide her into two separate creatures. God warned and begged and pleaded, he didn't want to destroy his perfect being for something less. This went on for what we now know as millennia, until God gave in. He placed the gifts of his children into Lilith, and bade her a very fond farewell. From her right half he created the first woman, and named her Eve. From her left half he created the first man, and named it Adam. He placed them in his perfect world, and everything was good. Lucifer, now seated at God's right hand soon grew bored with this paradise and set out to create some entertainment for himself. Taking the form of a snake, he convinced Eve to follow him to the gates of heaven. Once there he tricked Eve into opening the gates. God found out and banned Eve from his world, creating an inferior world, which was rife with fierce predators, and scarce food. Once Adam heard, he demanded to be placed with Eve. God offered him everything he could think of, including immortality, and to become a demigod once Adam died, but Adam refused. He wanted to spend his life with Eve. So for the second time in existence God was forced to let go of something he held dear. As a sendoff present God increased the amount of food on the new world, and took back some of his worst predators. By this time Lucifer was laughing his ass off, and it didn't take long for God to figure out why. As punishment he sent Lucifer to a much worse world than where Eve was first sent. Lucifer vowed revenge, and upon taking a new name, Satan, set out to destroy God's creations. This started an all out war between God and Satan, which would end up pitting God and 10 of his children against Satan, and 4 traitors to God, Ireul, Leliel, Bardiel, and Zeruel. Tabris sat to the side and watched the war play out, not wanting any of his brothers and sisters to be hurt. At the end it was down to Satan and God, and just when God seemed to be losing Tabris stepped in and single handedly beat Satan and sent him back down to hell. As he was falling however his last act on this plain of existence was to kill Eve, for doing so would kill off God's favorite creatures. But as he swung his mighty sword, Adam jumped in front of the blow. The blood of Adam and Eve spread across the world, and a human was born wherever a drop of blood fell. Satan was still determined to bring them to hell to suffer, and a tug of war started for the bodies of Adam and Eve over what is the present day Cradle of Life. A lot of blood spilled over that area and many humans were born in the blink of and eye. God eventually got the body of Adam, and half the body of Eve. The other was destroyed in the fighting. God, in memory of Adam and Eve, regenerated Adam, whereas he then became the leader of the angels. Eve, too damaged to be immediately regenerated was placed in an egg, that God created, and buried deep in the new world to heal. And peace resumed for many years, until Satan's second attempt at returning to Heaven, as the first world would come to be called. That attempt would be many years from then however, in a desolate place in the Earth, called Antarctica. The year was 2000 A.D.

Before that catastrophic event the other angels have affected history many other times. Sachiel was the driving force behind the flood that made Noah famous. Shamsel was the one who punished the Greek giant Atlas to hold the earth upon his back. Ramiel was the angel responsible for what the humans would call lightning, for it was she that charged the air with electricity. Gaghiel was the whale that swallowed Jonah. Israfel was the inspiring force behind all musicians ever born. Sandalphon was the cause of all volcanic eruptions throughout history that created new land and islands, such as Iceland and Hawaii. Sahaqiel used his body to form the atmosphere so that humans could be safe from threats from the sky. Ireul was responsible for creating a controlled chaos, to help humans become stronger. Leliel receive special punishment after the revolt against the gods, but escaped for many years, and acted as the edge of the world. God eventually re-contained him, but part of his body was left behind in what is now the Bermuda Triangle. Bardiel also receive special punishment, but still played a part in history by creating Pandora and her box. Zeruel was the only angel not to play a significant part in history, due to the severity of his punishment. Arael gave all inventors the inspiration to invent. Armisael created the physics and conditions to allow flight for birds and humans. Tabis gave them all free will, which was the most important gift of all. Satan tried to destroy God's creations time after time, sometimes succeeding, such as Pompeii, Atlantis, and Xanadu, but mostly failing, due to divine intervention.

Now many years after his first attempt at Satan was finally powerful enough to try and escape again. He chose the year 2000 A.D. for his next try. God sensed the impending danger, and readied Adam to combat Satan. The climactic event happened in the continent of Antarctica. Unfortunately the clash was bad enough to melt away all the ice gathered there, as well as kill many of the humans gathered on the earth. Adam was killed in the fight, but Satan wasn't strong enough to continue fighting. However on his way back to the place now known as hell he noticed the prone form of Eve recovering from the first escape attempt. He killed her, and took her place. The egg he was in recharged his energy much faster then Satan could unassisted. God realized this and estimated that it would take 15 years for Satan to regain enough energy to take on Heaven, and God knew that he would succeed if given another chance. So he took the souls of Adam and Eve and placed them into the bodies of two infants. On this day, on the original tablets that held the ten commandments, one final commandment was scribed by a divine force. It read "The saviors of the world are to be born in this, the 2000th year after the birth of the renewer. The former angel Lucifer will attack in the 2015th year after the birth of the renewer and all will be destroyed, but the receivers of Adam and Eve will stop him and renew the world."

In a hospital in the city of Tokyo 2 the boy that would be called Shinji Ikari was born.

That is the end of chapter 1. If you are wondering about what happened, it is basically the history of the world up to when Shinji was born. A few things to flesh out first, in this fic, Satan's second attack on heaven occurred during the middle of 2000. Shinji was born sometime during July, and Asuka has not been born yet. Satan has taken residence in the egg created to heal Eve. (This is supposed to be Lilith's egg from the movie) Asuka was not born yet due to the fact that Eve's soul was not done healing, and therefore still needs time to heal. This will be elaborated on further in the story. And in case you didn't get the 11th commandment, the renewer is supposed to be Jesus Christ. I hope I have helped a little. If you have other questions review or email me and I will answer them. The only question I will not answer is "Where are you going with this story." I will only say that I am rewriting the story the way I would have written it. Thanks for reading and please review, I like constructive criticism, and please point out any spelling and grammar errors you find. Thank you canti32


End file.
